Halcyon Days
by Emperor Zeref Dragneel
Summary: An accident with a new technique causes Sakura to lose a great part of her life, along with the life she shared with her beloved, Uzumaki Naruto. Now side by side, Naruto has to help her regain the part of her life she lost, but it is a task easier said than done. NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Halcyon Days**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

 **A/N:** This is the second story I have written as a request from **LegendaryWriterS.** As with **Future Love,** all credits go to him.

 _The Experiment_

9 years had passed ever since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Peace had once again restored to the lands and made itself welcome to all who lived there, and life was again at a pleasurable point for most. This was particularly true for one blonde ninja, who was currently standing at the balcony outside his house as he peered over the slumbering village.

It was 10.30 pm in the evening, and Uzumaki Naruto was finding it hard to veer off to sleep, so he had decided to stand on the balcony of his house in order to catch some air. Behind him, the door to his bedroom was ajar, and glancing from the corner of his eye, he caught the form of his slumbering wife lying in the muddled up sheets. Quite surprisingly, Sakura was quite a rough sleeper, although it was something that hardly put Naruto off. On the contrary, it made him love her and appreciate her more, as he had in the past six years of their marriage.

After watching her slumbering form for a few more minutes in silence, the blonde man arched his body off the edge of the balcony, and proceeded to walk carefully back to his bed. Halfway there, he stopped momentarily and looked to the door beside him. Opening the door slightly, he looked into the room from the small shaft of light that he had caused, and caught the sleeping forms of his two babies, Uzumaki Shinachiku and Uzumaki Hanami.

These were the two babies he had sired with the girl of his dreams, and they were the product of their love. The boy, Shinachiku was the elder child of the two, being 5 years of age, while his sister, Hanami, was one year old. Naruto had been overjoyed beyond the moon when he had first caught news of his wife being pregnant, and ever since then it seemed as if his life had been where he had always wanted it to be. Things were perfect, and he couldn't be happier.

Settling in beside his wife on their bed, he watched her sleeping form, and felt his heart fill with love for the girl. He had fought through teeth and nail to get her, and now that he had her he wasn't planning to let go of her, ever. Wrapping his arms around her, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

Yes, things were perfect right now, but before they were not entirely a smooth ride till where they currently were.

 _A month earlier_

Konohamaru stepped into a dimly lit room on one particular afternoon, the only source of light in the near dark room being a series of candles that were all erected into the walls of the room. The room itself belonged to an old shabby house, which had definitely seen better days than how it appeared currently.

From inside the dimly lit room, a voice called out to Konohamaru. "Psst, did you bring her?"

"Naruto, really, I didn't come all the way here for some lousy game," the pink haired woman currently accompanying Konohamaru responded to the voice in the dark.

"Sakura-chan, it's not a game!" Naruto responded almost fervently, all hints of coolness in his previous response already gone. Leave it to Sakura to throw Naruto off his game even on his best games.

The Medic was not going to be appeased by something like that. Placing her hands on her waist, she bobbed her head to the side and assumed a dull expression on her face.

"Oh really? You have Konohamaru come fetch me in the hospital in the middle of my working shift, to bring me into this dingy place and then you tell me it's not a game. Come on Naruto," Sakura probed her boyfriend in a slightly tired voice. She had been working at the hospital ever since morning, and right now the antics from her husband was the last thing she needed on her plate.

"As I said, it's not a game, I promise. Tell you what, if this turns out to be a complete waste of your time, I'll take you out for dinner tonight," Naruto persisted in his persuasion of his wife. He still had not shown his face, something which did not bother Sakura as such, but she felt her patience regarding the entire matter had stopped thinning altogether. She could not tell whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, as her attention was currently snatched by what was in the room in front of her.

"So, what do we have here?" Sakura asked, walking further into the room as she took in the contents. There was a scroll placed in the middle of the floor, surrounded by a seal formation that went around the centre in spirals. She thought that the seal formation was familiar, and a memory prodded at her reminding her that the seal had the same shape as the seal on her husband's stomach.

That moment was the one Naruto chose to pop out of the darkness, finally showing his face to his wife. "This, my dear Sakura, he started, walking around the seal from the opposite point where Sakura was standing in what seemed to be a poor imitation of a scientist at his lab," is the latest technique I have finally mastered and perfected."

Sakura was still not impressed, the dull expression on her face lingering there a bit longer, "Right. Don't you mean it's your first one? I don't remember any of the others working at all."

That sent Naruto into another frenzy, and his cheeks quickly stained crimson. He stopped in his earlier cool rotator motion around the seal, before rushing to his wife and fumbling with his hands in front of her as if imploring for something.

"Come on Sakura! I promised, didn't I?" He reminded her of the earlier pact he had made with her, and Sakura saw the longing look in his eyes that was mixed with a feeling of growing enthusiasm. His eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement and he seemed to be in a giddy mood about showing her the results of his new experiment. She couldn't help but smile back a little at that face, and slowly by slowly, she felt the walls of resistance crumble around her. Even after getting married, he had never quite lost that childish part of him. And she didn't want him to change, ever.

And just like that, she found herself nodding to him in affirmation to his request.

The truth was, ever since the Fourth Shinobi World War had come to a halt, Naruto had grown increasingly bored with how things were never changing in his day to day life as a ninja. He was one of the strongest shinobi around, but he still wished to increase his jutsu arsenal. While he was content with how things had managed to go back to normal, but even then, he felt as if something was lacking in his day to day life. Pursuing this small feeling of want that nagged at him daily, he sought out the help of his teammates, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke, he had gone on a search for the lost scrolls of his clan. It wasn't an exactly hard task, as he had already come to terms with his heritage when the war ended. The search had proven successful; he had found a truckload of scrolls in the temple where Sasuke had told him that he had once summoned the dead Hokage using the Edo Tensei technique.

Ever since that day, Naruto's life seemed to have perked up for something, although Sakura could not quite tell whether it was for better or for worse. While at first he had been strictly warned by Kakashi not to practice the techniques in public since they were quite dangerous techniques of old, which did little to diminish his new found drive. Finding an old abandoned shack to practice in had not proved to be a hard task, since there was one of them readily available near the library. In between making times for dates with her, he divvied up his time to trying to learn and master all the techniques in all the scrolls he had dug up. Sakura had been privy to all his trials with the experiments at his behest, and to her unvoiced expectations, all the experiments had turned out to be failures.

"Okay, okay. I'll see this for myself." When Naruto began whining about something, it was very difficult to get him to stop. The only way for her to get out of this debacle was to agree to his whims.

Plus, his beaming face every time you agreed was a sight for sore eyes.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" She asked him, this time a genuine hint of curiosity in her voice.

"About that," Naruto took his wife by the hand, leading her to the middle of seal formation. He pushed away the scroll that was lying in the middle of the room, before making Sakura stand where the scroll was. "You stand here."

"You aren't going to do anything weird…are you?" She asked him, a hint of doubt in her voice just then.

"I won't. Trust me," Naruto responded in a calm manner, placing his hands atop his wife's shoulders in a show of reassurance. He felt her shoulders relax under his hold, and took it as a sign that she harbored no more doubts regarding what he was about to do.

He then walked to the other side of the circle, where Konohamaru was already standing ready.

"What, Konohamaru is going to help too?" Sakura asked Naruto.

The young lad grinned widely before responding," Yep, Sakura nee-chan. This is a jutsu that will require two people."

"Don't worry; it will all be over in an instant." Naruto spoke to Sakura once more, and she let her arms fall freely to her sides.

"She seems completely ready, boss!" Konohamaru called out to Naruto.

"Yosh, let's do this!" Naruto said in a voice bubbling with enthusiasm.

Consequentially, the duo of Naruto and Konohamaru proceeded to go through a series of hand signals together. Sakura had to admit how they were in sync just then was quite amazing, to an extent.

The hand signals came to a stop, and for a moment nothing happened. Then almost abruptly, there was a flash of blinding light from inside the circle, followed by tenure of silence as soon as the light dissipated. The scenery soon came back in sight to reveal a collapsed Sakura on the ground.

Naruto's heart caught in his throat, and he rushed immediately to the girl's side. Placing her gently in his arms, he tried to ruse her gently by shaking her shoulders slightly and calling out her name, but nothing happened.

She didn't move.

 **A/N:** Well, there's chapter 1. I'm pleasantly surprised with how this chapter has turned out; it's actually even longer than I thought originally which a plus one is as well. As I said earlier, this is a challenge I have accepted from Legendary WriterS, so all credits for the story go to him. Read, review and enjoy!


	2. Emergency

**Chapter 2**

 **Emergency**

"Careful now, make sure not to miss a step," Konohamaru instructed the two people who were behind him.

The male among the two companions sighed in exasperation before rubbing the back of his head." Of all the places in the village to choose from, this was the only good place he could find?"

"Now now, Kakashi, let's not get hung up on the minor details," his female compatriot said beside him, in an attempt to keep herself focused on what she deemed important at the moment.

Earlier, when the Third Hokage's grandson had showed up in her office when she was leisurely enjoying a talk with her successor, at first she had been incurred to throw him out for his obvious discrepancy in manners. However, seeing the horrified expression on his face and his obvious lack of air from how he was panting, she knew immediately that something was amiss.

"What happened?"

The words came out in a disjointed manner from the young man, adding on to the dire nature of the situation that Tsunade had picked on earlier when the kid had showed up in his office. "Naruto….and Sakura…..they both….."

Konohamaru seemed to be struggling to find the right words to say, but luckily enough Kakashi also seemed to have picked up on what the blonde woman had herself. The silver haired man's attention was caught hook, line and sinker when Konohamaru had mentioned his two students.

Placing a hand on the brown haired younger man's shoulder, Kakashi simply told him," Just take us to where they are, Konohamaru. We'll take it from there."

The Third Hokage's grandson had seemed to be on the verge of tears, as he was extremely relieved that they had agreed to come with him without any further qualms. He had his doubts before he had come here, originally expecting to find the Hokage in the confinement of her office, and even then he had not expected her to agree to come so willingly. He was glad that he had also happened upon the Copy Ninja, since he felt that the man had a role to play in this.

And so, it was following that turn of events that Konohamaru, Tsunade and Kakashi were on the flight of stairs that spiraled downstairs to where Naruto was, along with his wife, who Konohamaru half hoped was as fit as a fiddle by that moment.

As they proceeded to walk in silence after their earlier sentiments, the brown haired youth silently mulled to him how he had not expected to make all those round trips that day. But then again, the second trip had to be made.

His mind was still laden fresh with what had happened as soon as the light from the experiment had waned down, how the blonde man had reacted till the moment that Konohamaru had vacated the room. Being his protégé, Konohamaru was privy to all the events in Naruto's life, which included his shenanigans with his kids and his wife at home. The blonde man had never seemed happier than when he used to tell Konohamaru about these stories.

Noticing his wife's unmoving body lying on the floor before him, he had immediately rushed to her side and turned her body face upwards. Her body moved limply, and her eyes were shut giving the impression that she was only just sleeping. Of course, Naruto would be glad if that was really the case, but he was well aware that none of the techniques that he practiced ended up so peacefully. Actually, the blinding light that had resulted from what had just happened was probably the safest that he had seen in quite a while.

Other times, the end results of the experiments would result in explosions, but not large enough explosions to warrant the attention of anyone who was passing by, Naruto was not about to allow himself to be that careless even if he was having the time of his life. Still, the explosions would usually leave his clothes singed and him coughing his lungs out, and the reaction from his kids whenever he arrived home in the soiled clothes was usually something that embarrassed him a little, even if he had to admit that seeing their faces beam up every time he had a mishap was definitely worth it.

Speaking of that, just what was Naruto supposed to tell his angels if their mom did not get up by the end of the day? The mere notion of the matter made him shudder a little in fear, and his anxiety over the matter was plainly written on his face, muddled with what would become of his wife.

Konohamaru, registering the distress of the man beside him, and knowing well enough that Naruto knew next to nothing about medical knowledge or even first aid for that matter, immediately took off to look for someone for assistance. He had a fairly good idea of who he was going to ask.

"I'll go get help!"

He bolted from the room and nearly tripped on his own legs, but luckily enough he was able to regain his balance and was well on his way out of the area. The last thing he had left happening in the room was Naruto slowly shaking his wife with his hands, probably in an attempt not to shock her or anything, as he silently called out her name over and over again in an attempt to wake her up.

"Is this the place?" Kakashi asked, breaking Konohamaru's train of thought and alerting the boy that they had finally reached the place.

Konohamaru's vision suddenly came up as he recognized the dingy area of the building that Naruto and his significant other were in. His eyes soon came to rest upon the two people in question, who were still in the middle of the room as he had left them, and he allowed himself a moment of respite. Konohamaru released a sigh of relief, to exude all his exhaustion and how glad he was that Naruto had not done anything that indicated he had moved Sakura at all. That was good, for now.

Still, the blonde man's protégé was not exactly sure what he was supposed to think regarding what the man was currently doing.

Naruto's upper body was currently arched over Sakura, his hands supporting him off the ground as he placed his face over Sakura's face a series of times. From what the three could tell, he was definitely doing something medically related, although he seemed to be failing at it horribly.

"What are you doing?"

Tsunade asked Naruto abruptly, slightly startling him and also voicing what her other two companions were thinking at the moment. She was currently standing over Naruto who, if Konohamaru's eyes were not playing tricks on him, had his lips covering Sakura's own, an action he kept doing on repeat. He seemed to be desperate, owing to the expression on his face and his slow, strained breaths.

It had taken Konohamaru a while to register that Naruto was trying to revive his girlfriend via artificial respiration, something that Tsunade already seemed to have realized.

Naruto was startled by the sudden call, but more than that it had not particularly dawned on him that the room was full that moment. Well, that made it clear that he had not even noticed Konohamaru's earlier disappearance, and that his parting words had also gone over Naruto's head.

"Granny Tsunade, and Kakashi-sensei too. What are you guys doing here?" Nevertheless, as surprised as he was, Naruto was glad that they were there, he was certainly at the dead end of his wits and out of ideas of what to do next.

Tsunade kneeled on the ground beside the blonde man, causing him to shift inadvertently to the side to create space. His relief was evident on his face at the arrival of the Medical Ninja, something that caused Tsunade to feel slightly amused, despite the situation her protégé was in.

That did not mean that Naruto was about to escape her reprimands at the moment.

"This is why you have no aptitude for becoming a Medical Ninja, Naruto," the blonde woman said, poking him slightly in the forehead. Naruto winced slightly from the pain, rubbing the sore spot a little and muttering a low apology under his breath. Most of his worries at the moment were half forgotten, but he could allow himself leeway to relax and see how the older woman would take things from here. Knowing her, there was no way Sakura wasn't going to recover now.

Tsunade shifted her attention back to her collapsed student on the ground now, scratching the back of her head slightly and allowing her shoulders to relax as she massaged them slightly with her arms. "Jeez, you don't just use CPR on someone without knowing what's happened to them in detail. What if you made the condition worse?"

She pressed her fingers onto various positions on Sakura's body, pausing at each one of them as if she was trying to feel for something. As expected, Naruto was at a loss of what the woman was trying to do, although Kakashi had a vague idea that she was checking for her student's pulse. Originally when his eye had fallen on the lone kunoichi who was a part of his team, he had felt a cold sweat break out onto his face, and appreciated the fact that he had happened to be with Tsunade in the office when Konohamaru had come bearing the news.

Naruto was speechless as expected, as he rubbed the back of his head while smiling nervously, but luckily Tsunade did not press the matter any longer. She proceeded to place her head on Sakura's chest, which gave the man behind her a chance to finally speak up.

"So, Naruto, mind telling us what happened here?" Kakashi said, as his eyes surveyed the room, trying to memorize everything there. He had a pretty good idea what Naruto was trying to do when he saw the scroll that lay a few feet away from his feet, but what he needed at the moment were details. He was just about to go and pick up the scroll and study its contents when the Hokage perked up from where she was listening to Sakura's heart rate and placed a hand behind her, an obvious gesture at the silver haired man.

"Not now, Kakashi," she said, following up on her earlier gesture, causing the man to halt in his forward motion. Satisfied, she turned her attention back to Naruto," Why didn't you take her to the hospital? Not that I mind having to take care of her of course, but this seems like something that could have easily been taken care of at the hospital."

As soon as the words left Tsunade's mouth, a new wave of guilt washed over Naruto, and his earlier moment of relief nearly ebbed away entirely. If he had not had Konohamaru pry her from the hospital and from her work, there was a chance that they would not be in that situation right now.

Still, as much as he wanted to evade the question at all costs like he had evaded the first one, he had an obligation to respond to his village leader and the person to who he was entrusting his wife's wellbeing. She was definitely sure to pick up on any lies, so nothing but the truth would suffice in this situation.

"Well, the thing is, I had Konohamaru bring her here from the hospital for me. If I took her back there the way she is right now, I felt as if it would complicate stuff for her with her workmates and all," he admitted timidly, struggling to maintain eye contact with the Hokage.

Tsunade widened her eyes in amusement. The answer had not been what she had expected, but she could not deny how sweet she found the notion. Stretching her hand out beside her, she patted the head of the young man and ruffled his hair gently.

"Well, aren't you a sweetling?" She then removed her hand from the young man's forehead, before placing it on Sakura's forehead, and a green glow soon followed. "But don't worry about it. She just seems to have passed out. She should be up in a few minutes." The Hokage had to admit that as much as she was disappointed in whatever mishap Naruto had gotten into that had gotten Sakura into that state; she was touched by how thoughtful he was in not wanting to cause her any more trouble.

True to what Tsunade had said earlier, a few minutes later, there was a small moan from the pink haired girl. Naruto immediately shifted his attention back to her, nearly pushing Tsunade out of the way, but likewise the older woman was glad that her student was coming through as well.

"Sakura-chan?

The girl slowly turned her face in the direction of the voice that had called her.

"Naruto? Your face….."

 **A/N:** Before anything else, Merry Christmas guys!

I know, I know it's half an hour late, but oh well better late than never, right?

So, about this chapter, tbh im not so sure what to feel about it, I have a feeling it could be better than what ive done, but since I don't know exactly where I should change it, I hope it turns out okay to you guys. This was supposed to be my Christmas present to all of you but well, some stuff happened and I had to delay the update.

But oh well, enjoy!


End file.
